Planing lift is generated when a planing surface imparts a downward momentum to the free surface of the water below. This action is manifested as a downward depression of the water surface behind the planing surface. In water vessels, the planing surface is generally the bottom of the planing hull.
Planing hulls generally use a hull with straight buttocks, with the exception of the areas near the bow and at the transom for trim tabs or wedges. FIG. 1 is an exemplary illustration of a planing hull, according to what is known in the prior art. FIG. 1 shows a water vessel 10, having a planing hull 11, which as shown is generally straight and flat. FIG. 1 depicts the water vessel 10 as it moves along a water surface 50, the planing hull 11 imparting an upward force L on the water surface 50 to counter the weight, W, on the water surface 50. As shown, a downward depression 55 is created behind the planing surface 11. FIG. 1 also shows the drag D and the resulting force R.
This type of hull is not an ideal lift surface and its resistance at high loads is poor. This results in high drag D, and high propulsion power fuel requirements, resulting in poor fuel economy. The traditional planing hull, especially those heavily loaded, have very high hump drag that can prevent them from getting past hump speed. Thus, there is a need for a planing hull design that improves performance characteristics.